Talk:Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:Units
Eushully 00:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC)I just put up a table for units so this should look more organized. However, is there anyway to align all the cells to "center" without changing them one by one?--Eushully 20:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :There are ways to align entire rows or the entire table, but I think generally left-align is fine. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 20:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I think I am going to seperate this section into 2 parts: Enemy units and Playable units to make this page less clumsy. Also more organized. What do you think?--Eushully 23:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I was gonna suggest exactly that idea too!!! -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 23:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) On it then :D--Eushully 23:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Another suggesting, each "Rank" of a unit has its own column. That way the fixed "stats gain" folds under regular stats columns, just with a + sign. I think that also greatly declutterizes at the cost of one single column (rank name). -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 23:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :also, while enemy stats are random, and levelup stats are also random, I wonder if initial recruit stats of the units are constant or not. I am hoping it is constant so it'd be easier to document it. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 23:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I only see a problem with that being is because stat growth is random as you progress. So initial stats of higher rank unit will not be accurate at all. Unless I leave out the stats part.--Eushully 23:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Initial recruit stats is fixed as far as I can tell.--Eushully 23:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :What I mean is, for say the Orc's second rank, the "stats" only document the Fixed stats bonus that comes with that rank, and not the actual stats of your Level 10 Orc. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 23:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) That's exactly what i am seeing here because everyone's lv10 Orc will have different stats, while rank up stats are fixed. Only way for me to do this is to put a dash under the new ranked unit and put a note at the bottom and explain why. Also got the basic table up, how does it look?--Eushully 23:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) This is what i think will look best.--Eushully 23:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I have made the edit to illustrate what I meant, since you seem to understand the problem but does not seem to show understanding of what I was proposing to do >_<""" -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 00:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm I somehow don't think this is any more clearer than before. In fact it looks even more confusing to me.--Eushully 00:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Actually nvm, you edited more as i was typing.--Eushully 00:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, so is it clearer now? I think at least it has the advantage of being more compact. But if people find it more confusing then the compactness wouldn't be worth it. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 00:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Well this is certainly WAY better than the older version...lol--Eushully 00:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I am gonna manually merge the Japanese and English name columns, and manually linebreak them. Most rows are ending up taking up double lines anyways, might as well control it better. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 00:17, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Added Summon stones column.--Eushully 00:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The column is too wide for the information it contains )-: There might be a simpler way to present the info... (or just abbreviate the column name). BTW, can we assume every capturable unit has a corresponding summoning stone? -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 00:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Yes and No. For things like Estelle you can technically "capture" her but she won't have summon stone. Same for your subordinates and minions. But if we assume everybody knows that then we can omit that colume.--Eushully 00:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hell, if I call it S.S. it won't be so bad LOL. Also you also merging the En/Jp name for enemy units too? If yes i am going to hold off doing that and work on the Usable units first.--Eushully 00:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll let you do it together (-: -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 00:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) What about now?--Eushully 00:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I propose having 2 columns. 1 column is the earliest "Stage" you can acquire the unit from (regardless of HOW), and one column for "Exp", which is the number of times you need to Contract/Sacrifice before you know them well enough to summon them. Finally, all notes and column explanations go ABOVE (if it affects an entire column) or BELOW the table (if it is for a particular row; noted with numbers). And I propose the table completely ignores the Obtain Method column. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 00:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) About the stage, just the very first appeearance? What about noting all the stages that they appear (though it will look very clustered, i can tell)? The EXP thing it works. And I have no idea what is all that after.--Eushully 00:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Just the first stage that you get them (for Orc it'd technically be 01-01) for the stats table. Maybe a separate table dedicated to all the locations they can be captured. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 01:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) That works. Also I still think using the Japanese name for element is better for tables. We could put the element translation in the Glossary or something. I think it's less confusing that way.--Eushully 01:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, it would generally be more compact, but my current thinking is the English alignment names helps understanding how it interacts (assuming some basic grasp of alignment interactions). For ppl who don't know Japanese, using the kanji for the alignment names requires one extra layer of lookup to make the data in that column useful at all. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 01:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) True. But if you don't know japanese, you still have to look up the English name then compare it to the Japanese name in order to know which is which anyway?--Eushully 01:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Eh? My idea is that if you are just looking at the unit info on this page, you would be able to immediately get a grasp of what their general strength and weaknesses are. If you want to compare to something you are looking at in the game, then yes you would need to cross-reference regardless anyways. But if you are just comparing data on the wiki, keeping alignments in English reduces the lookup necessary. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 02:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) How do you determine the boosts @ class upgrade (except moves)? They seem to be different for diff. people, mine apparently got some attack boost after the upgrade. And in Sylphine's route, when you say "After that you'll just have to play LAWfully freeing all of your prisoners", do you mean I can't even summon them for my party? Gahahahahahahahaha!! 18:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :The Rank up boosts are constant, it is separate from the regular level up boosts. Just save right before rank up and re-do it a few times and you'll notice a set of stat upgrades that are always the same. No clue about the Sylphine note. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 19:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Deploy cost? I see some "Deploy Cost +1" notes. Is that not the Mana column? -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 06:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC)